Honeymoon
by cheerlove
Summary: Bella wants a real honeymoon, but calm and collected Edward just won't budge...perhaps she has to taunt him..and how better to do it, than making him think that she has been intimate with someone else..that ought to get a reaction out of him ;) #one shot # short Story # contains seXXX


_I was taking a walk with Edward across the shore of Isle Esme. It was a beautiful, warm night, with a clear dark blue sky with lots of stars. A perfect romantic night. At this hour we could be doing something entirely else than walking, but my celibate husband wouldn't budge and I really didn't know what to do anymore to make him change his mind._

_It had been 6 days since the wedding now..making it may 31st March. No, we were past midnight so it was April 1st. April fools. Perhaps I should play a prank on Edward, but he was so smart, he'd figure it out fast...maybe not if I mentioned a sensitive topic._

_I grin internally and try my best to put on a serious face and do my best acting._

_,You're so quiet, what are you thinking about so hard...'He gently asks me, as we walk hand in hand, the sand burying under our feet. I look down, trying to act bothered._

_,I...I have a little confession to make..' I say and fidget around, not looking at him. ,What confession? He brushes my hair out of my face as he looks down at me, with so much love and kindness in his eyes._

_,Promise me, you won't get mad..' I say and give him a side glance. ,Of course...I could never be mad at you, what's up?' He asks me, curious and yet a little irritated._

_,Okay...you just stand there and I'll stand here.' I get a little distance between us and stand on a large rock, hiding my hands behind me, and lean against the wall._

_,Bella...spit it out..' He says not knowing what to make out of my secretive manner._

_,So, do you remember last year, when the two of us had your parents house all to ourselves and I wanted to...but you didn't...' I give him a quick look, then look away._

_,Yeah...' He says carefully. ,Well, that night bothered me a lot, because no mater what you said to me...I still felt unwanted and rejected by you..'_

_,Oh Bella -' He wants to start apologizing again. ,No, let me finish.' I interrupt him. ,I felt undesirable..I was upset, so afterwards I went over to Jacob's, because he always makes me laugh when I'm down._

_We had some glogg by the campfire and his family told stories and jokes, and I was feeling all warm and happy inside..' I kick a little stone away._

_,Then I hung out with him some more in his room...we were both pretty lit and everything was so cozy...there was some hand holding and one thing led to the other and I...' I brush a hair streak out of my face, while still looking down. ,I..slept with Jacob.'_

_I don't look up immediately, but after I don't hear or see a reaction from him, I carefully raise my head._

_Sometimes Edward stood so still, one thought he was frozen, but right now, he was a deadly looking statue, with dark intense eyes fixed on me. I got a little shiver._

_,Edward?' I ask carefully. ,You what?!' He asks through gritted teeth. ,I said, I let Jacob make love to me.' I purposely choose those words, trying to keep a straight face. I knew his blood was boiling over inside. ,I mean I was feeling so vulnerable and you wouldn't touch me, just like you aren't touching me now..' I shrug like it was not a big deal._

_,So you just take off and..and do it with.. Jacob?!' He fumes and if he could turn red, he'd be as red as an apple by now._

_,You promised you wouldn't get mad..' I say to piss him off some more. ,I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO GET MAD WHEN YOU...YOU...!' He's so angry he growls loudly and deep from his throat as his eyes which were golden a minute ago, turn red. Oh, oh, was I taking it too far?_

_,What did you expect?' I shrug again. ,I mean I'm a human girl...with needs...and if my hot boyfriend doesn't see it as his job..to put out the fire inside of me..then guess what..somebody else will..and Jake..you know how he feels about me..just one look at me with lustful eyes and his hands were already all over my body, stroking and caressing every part of me, his hot breath on my neck as I engulfed him in my deep and wet warmth...' _

_,STOP TALKING ! ' He growls dangerously and is standing in front of me in a blur, one hand at my throat, but not squeezing. His face dangerously close to mine_

_He's furious, completely and utterly in rage, about those details._

_,Or what? You're gonna rip me into shreds?' I ask not in the least bit afraid. Finally, I was getting some passionate reaction out of him._

_,Are you so desperate for sex, that you'd go that far..' He snarls at me, his hand still at my throat._

_,Yes, Edward, I'm a horny little thing..' I say in my sugar sweet voice. ,And if you don't want to do something about it, guess what, plenty of other guys do want to get inbetween my legs.' I say casually, bashing my eyelashes, as I play with the hem of my short white summer dress, showing plenty of leg._

_,Are you even listening to yourself?' His eyes are still large and red and angry, if I taunted him more, he'd simply snap my neck. I must really have a death wish..._

_,Do you know why I'm telling you all this...' I say quietly, taunting him some more, as I close the space between us and put my hands around his waist. He was looking down at me with a tightly clenched jaw. _

_,Because you want to prove some stupid point..' He hisses. ,Yeah, that too, but mostly because it's...' I stand on my toes. ,April fools day.' I whisper into his ear, and take a step back and look at him with a grin. ,And you my dear, just got punked!' I clap in my hands amused. _

_,What do you mean?' He asks still standing there like an angry statue. ,I mean, you just got fooled!' I blow him a kiss. ,So you never..slept with..him.' He asks again. ,Of course not, eew, Jake is my best friend...and besides if we had done it, I'm sure you would have read it in Jake's mind and in response to that, killed him already.' I chuckle, watching him. He hadn't cooled down yet._

_,Bella, that was not funny, not in the least bit, you won't believe how enraged I am...the idea of somebody else touching you...' He grabs a giant rock and crushes it with his bare hands. ,That werewolf nonetheless...' He kicks another rock far into the ocean. ,Ugh, I'm completely out of my mind right now...' He tries to calm himself down by ranting, and I watch him, kick things and tear trees out. Carlisle, wouldn't be all too pleased, that he was demolishing his wife's gift._

_,Don't you ever lie to me like that again..ever...if you want to pull a prank on me, then try with a whoopee cushion or something, but don't ever tell me things like that...no one gets to touch you like that...only me. You're mine.' He says possessively and comes to stand in front of me._

_,Then fucking touch me, Edward!' I grab his hands roughly and plant them on my boobs. ,Because I'll lose my mind if you don't...' I tell him, meaning it._

_,And who knows, maybe I will wander to Jake..' I get playful again, as he growls into my ear. ,I'm sure, he'll know how to appreciate a hot..wet..pussy..' I whisper as his growls get deeper and darker. ,He'll know how to fuck me goood.' I up the ante, and that's when Edward snaps._

_In a blur he has ripped off my dress from my body, torn through my thong and hoisted me up unto his face. I was literally sitting on his face._

_I was too shocked to realize what was happening when all of a sudden pleasure exploded at the back of my brain as Edward set his fangs unto my pussy, drawing blood from there of all places. ,Uh..huh...UHHHH...huuuuh!' I moaned breathlessly, closing my eyes in pleasure as he fed on me. Every drain, building an intense orgasm, shattering my whole body._

_He pressed me against the wall, watched me hungrily and tore my bra from my body, with a swift tug of the hand. I liked this forceful, rough Edward, he thrilled me. He engulfed my left breast completely with his mouth, sucking so intensely on my sensitive nipple, I whined and moaned at the same time, as I tilted my head back, while his other hand was massaging my other tit. _

_I arched my back, overwhelmed with pleasure, as he traced kisses down my neck to my collarbones as he positioned himself correctly, between my legs which were wrapped around his waist._

_The moment I'd been waiting for all honeymoon was finally, FINALLY! here._

_,OHHHHH...' I groaned loudly as something, long, thick and hard, invaded my untouched body, slicing through my depths, discovering it's secrets._

_My eyes got big as I looked up to the full moon shining upon us. Edward had penetrated me. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him thrusting deeply in and out of me, stretching out my sensitive skin, grinding into my soft flesh._

_,Oh Edward...' I whispered softly, completely in trance, high on pleasure, as he growled quietly and nibbled on my right ear. He pounded so hard into me, I'm sure my butt would leave dents in the wall behind me, but I loved every bit of it. This was it. This was how a honeymoon was supposed to be like, and we were on a friggin' remote island, we could fuck however we wanted, whenever we wanted, and it couldn't be any better, than under the night blue sky, with lots of starts, a bright and big full moon, and a calm glittering ocean with soft waves._

_The trees and palms in the forest were rustling with the wind, owl and crickets could be heard, but all I could perceive, were the kisses and touches of my lover, all over my body, and the echoes of my moans._

_His hands cupping my ass, spreading my asscheeks as he buried some more of his endless length into my core._

_,Uhhh...oh yeah...' I moaned again, as my toes curled, as another orgasm built up._

_Now, we were talking honeymoon, the board games and scavenger hunt thing, we were doing before was simply a joke. Now, I had a reason to want to stay on this island. Forever._

_Three weeks later_

_,Heeeeey, Bella, you're back.' Jake gets off his motorcycle as he sees me. ,Yup.' I say with a grin. ,How was your..honeymoon with your bloodsucker?' He asks me and I raise an eyebrow. ,Do you reeeeally want details?' I ask him as I spread my arms for hug. ,Probably not.' He chuckles as he hugs me tight. ,Grrrwwwwrrr...!' An angry growl erupts from behind me, as a furious looking Edward glances daggers at Jake._

_,Wooohw...what's up with him..' Jake asks as we step away from each other. ,Uhh..he doesn't like it when other guys touch me.' I say with a grin. ,What guys? It's just me and besides it's not the first time I've hugged you.' Jake says irritated. ,I might have pulled a prank on him that involved you...let's just say, you'll be out of sorts with him for a while...'_


End file.
